


Good For You

by eloiseupstairs



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloiseupstairs/pseuds/eloiseupstairs
Summary: Dakota and Raquel alone after Raquel's match with Rhea at Halloween Havoc.
Relationships: Raquel González/Dakota Kai
Kudos: 7
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Good For You

"I'm sorry," Raquel says, when they're finally alone, back at the hotel where they're being made to isolate between shows.

Dakota's sitting on the end of the bed, frowning down at her phone, and she barely looks up as she asks, "Sorry for what?"

"I lost."

Dakota gestures loosely, like it's nothing. "You'll win the next one," she says, and Raquel knows it's meant to be reassuring, but the words are careless, and she doesn't _understand_ , Raquel thinks. Because for her, for Dakota, there's always a next time, another match, another chance. This was the biggest opportunity of Raquel's career so far, and she blew it.

Dakota sets her phone aside, leaning back on her hands and crossing one leg over the other, staring up at Raquel for a long minute before she speaks again. "It was a good match, though," she says, finally.

"It was?"

"Yeah." Dakota nods. "Pretty hot, too," she adds, with a small, slyly dirty smile. "Watching you and her beat the shit out of each other." She rises to her feet, walking across the room, one measured step and then another, and another, until she's standing in front of Raquel. She doesn't say anything, but then she doesn't need to, tilting her face up, waiting to be kissed. And Raquel, in turn, doesn't hesitate, leaning down, lips hovering over Dakota's, lingering for a moment in a shared breath until their mouths meet in a kiss that's slow and deep.

"Did it turn you on?" Dakota whispers, biting Raquel's bottom lip, teasing. "Getting slammed around like that?"

"I don't know." Raquel shrugs lightly, knowing it's not a real answer.

Dakota looks at her for a second, as if thoughtful, her eyes narrowed. "I can't do that to you," she says. "Throw you around like that."

"No," replies Raquel. "But you have..." She stops, breathing in before she goes on. "You have _other_ strengths."

"I do, don't I?" Dakota nods, visibly pleased with herself, and it's so _hot_ , Raquel thinks, watching as she wanders over to the closet, opening it and rummaging through one of her bags. She takes out the strap, and it's the biggest one, Raquel sees, a shiver thrilling across her skin at the sight of it, arousal suddenly hot and insistent inside her. 

"I want it hard tonight," Dakota tells her. " _Really_ hard, and if you make me come, maybe I'll let you eat me out after."

"Maybe?" Raquel asks, and she knows she's pushing it, but she also know how much Dakota likes the opportunity to assert herself. 

"Well," Dakota says, tilting her head, raising one eyebrow, "you can always go find Rhea." She heads towards the bed, already taking off her clothes.

"No," Raquel replies. "I think I'm good."

And Dakota looks back over her shoulder, mouth curled up into a smug little smirk. "Yeah," she agrees, "I think you are."


End file.
